Vanilla Twilight
by StupidBolts
Summary: Blaster hears some strange music while watching the sunset with his cassettes. Oneshot.


Blaster sighed and cradled Rewind gently in his arms. He liked sitting on the cliff with his creations to watch the sunset, it was a nice change of scenery for them. He liked watching it by himself as well, so didn't mind if the cassettes fell asleep before the sun left passed the cliffs. The forest above their heads on the higher reaches of the cliff shaded them generously, but also give cover for any sneak attacks.

Not that Decepticons went out this late. They had a curfew as well and slaggit, with Starscream as the angry momma you came back to, no 'Con was going to be late home without a good reason!

Still, Blaster actually wouldn't have minded some company; be it from his fellow musician Jazz, or bullets and null rays from a late going Decepticon. Just something or someone to share the moment of the sun setting with.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Blaster looked up sharply. Music? Very calm, sweet and soft music. Dreamy like almost. It couldn't be Jazz, for 2 reasons

1) He preferred fast paced music with a heavier beat

and

2) The saboteur had hit the sack hours ago.

So... who did that leave?

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

Carefully laying his younger creation next to Steeljaw, the communication officer stood and cautiously circled around the edge of the cliff. He tried not to look down, but reverse psychology got the better of him as he kept thinking,

_**Don'tlookdowndon'tlookdowndon'tlookdown!**_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Blaster squealed and clung to the cliff edge tighter, seeing how high off the ground he was. A single slip and they'd have to vacuum the other forest floor for Blaster-bits. He glanced back in the direction he'd left his creations in and listened for a minute, ignoring the music.

Nothing. They were still asleep.

Blaster gulped and licked his upper lip, turning his head back in the direction of the music. Curiosity killed the Autobot, he supposed. But satisfaction brought him back! And carefully, the boom box shuffled towards the music.

_The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

Blaster lunged for the wider spread balcony of rock in front of him, landing with an abrupt clang and panting out of sheer terror.

A little known fact; all ground based Autobots had at least a _slight_ fear of heights! Even Optimus Prime would get antsy about flying high. Blaster's fear was just more... _potent_ than the rest of his team's.

"I missed you floor..." He sighed dreamily at the mossy rock. "Don't leave me again!" He realised how silly he sounded, but honestly didn't care! No matter who was listening!

_I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<em>

He looked up to see a wall of trees and fresh green in his path, though soaked the orangey-gold light of the setting sun. The red and yellow mech pushed through the over grown plants, searching for the source of the still playing music.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

Blaster pulled himself free of a rogue bramble, growled cusses at the plant to release him. Then something caught his eye; something silvery and sapphire blue. He ducked under a bush and peered through the leafs.

Soundwave.

_As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>I'll think of you tonight_

Blaster blinked in surprise. Soundwave was playing such tender music... to himself? The singing was gentle and almost... _lonely! _

_**I always did wonder who his cassettes' mother was...**_

Blaster paused, then kept listening.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

Soundwave swayed slowly from side to side on the cliff edge, watching the sunset as Blaster had been. The red mech could almost hear the Decepticon humming with the music. A strange yet tasteful sound.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<br>Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear_

"Oh darling, I wish you were here." Soundwave whipped around in shock at the sound of another's voice. So did Blaster... but then he realised it was his own voice. He stood up slowly and sheepishly, giving the 'Con an embarrassed smile. "Um... hi there!" He choked nervously.

Soundwave stared at him for a moment, and Blaster thought perhaps he'd scared the Decepticon, as the humans said, shitless.

_**Don't shoot me... oh for the love of Primus, don't shoot me!**_

Blaster wouldn't have been surprised if it were true, but as if Soundwave had read his thoughts, the blue mech spun around and dove into the air. Blaster watched as the 'Con flew off as fast as he could from the scene, leaving a dumbfounded Blaster in his wake.

"Um... What?"

"_**Blaster!**_" He heard Eject squeal. Another nightmare? The red Autobot took to running back to his cassettes, not bothering to be careful around the cliff edge this time.

**So, this is a oneshot and will _not_ be continued! Just something strange/funny/cute for Blaster/Soundwave fluffiness! The song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. **


End file.
